


Things We Lost In The Fire

by hystericalselcouth



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked around to find Sam, Toby, CJ and Leo in a car with him as lights zipped past, sirens blaring in the background. They were in a car, moving through……the city, yes, they were doing a rally…..when…the gunman…Guns? Sirens….which means…oh shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I make no profits. Title is from Bastille's 'Things We Lost In The Fire'.

Josh was staring at his shoes when he heard the commotion in the audience in front of him. Suddenly, there was screaming and shouting all around. In the blurry figures and deafening yells, he could make out the gleam of a gun in the white light of the stadium and the two sharp bangs. Everything grew fuzzy and there was a ringing in his ears. Just like the last time. A mass of black moved past him and there was a roar of sharp, loud and clear sirens. The sirens. Everything turned blue, grey and black, and an ache had started to grow in his chest. He felt warmth slide over his abdomen and a bitter taste rose to his mouth, His eyes grew wide, trying to stay awake, every sound around him jerked his senses awake. He stood there waiting, and waiting, and waiting…..  
“Josh! JOSH!”  
Air rushed into his lungs and he was awake, but not fully.   
He groped around to find the figure of Leo holding him steady, the latter’s face materializing into focus.  
Josh now panted and gasped, a firm hand holding plastic, cold and real, to his lips. He gulped it down. He felt Leo’s gentle hold ease him into soft leather. Breathing heavily, he blinked his eyes hard and forced himself to calm down. Soothing circles of warmth on his knee brought him back.   
“You here?” came the familiar voice of Leo, seated in front of him.  
“Wha….,”Josh managed to say, as he tried to remember what had happened and why Leo was seated in front of him.  
He looked around to find Sam, Toby, CJ and Leo in a car with him as lights zipped past, sirens blaring in the background. They were in a car, moving through……the city, yes, they were doing a rally…..when…the gunman…Guns? Sirens….which means…oh shit.  
“Josh, Josh? You with us?” CJ’s soft voice echoed in his head.  
Breathing in deeply, Josh leaned back and tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes.  
“Yeah…yeah..I’m here…”he managed to choke out. Even as he said it, he felt his hands continue to tremble. Then, fear kicked in and he jumped and asked, “The President?”  
“He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s with Abbey…”  
He didn’t know how long it was before the car stopped and the doors were pulled open to bright lights. He felt familiar, safe hands help him out, supporting him as he leaned against them, stumbling as he moved forward.  
He heard someone ask from far away…..and in reply, he heard, “He’ll need some water.”  
He was seated down and something heavy and warm was draped over him.  
“Josh? Should I call Stanley?”  
He clenched his fist to bring himself back to reality.  
“No, no….just….Donna?”  
“We’ve told her. Josh? You’re still sweating and shaking, should I call Stanley?”  
“No, no….just…tell me I’m not there…”  
“Josh,” the voice of Toby Ziegler sounded urgent, “you’re not there.”  
“Again..”  
“Josh, you’re not at Rosslyn, you’re in a hotel in Illinois. Everyone’s fine, everything’s okay. It’s all right.”


End file.
